1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage device controllers, and more particularly, to efficiently managing data flow using a WWN module.
2. Background
Conventional computer systems typically include several functional components. These components may include a central processing unit (CPU), main memory, input/output (“I/O”) devices, and streaming storage devices (for example, tape drives/disks) (referred to herein as “storage device”).
In conventional systems, the main memory is coupled to the CPU via a system bus or a local memory bus. The main memory is used to provide the CPU access to data and/or program information that is stored in main memory at execution time. Typically, the main memory is composed of random access memory (RAM) circuits. A computer system with the CPU and main memory is often referred to as a host system.
The storage device is coupled to the host system via a controller that handles complex details of interfacing the storage device to the host system. Communications between the host system and the controller is usually provided using one of a variety of standard I/O bus interfaces.
Typically, when data is read from a storage device, a host system sends a read command to the controller, which stores the read command into a buffer memory. Data is read from the device and stored in the buffer memory.
Various standard interfaces are used to move data from host systems to storage devices. Fibre channel is one such standard. Fibre channel (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) is an American National Standard Institute (ANSI) set of standards, which provides a serial transmission protocol for storage and network protocols such as HIPPI, SCSI, IP, ATM and others. Fibre channel provides an input/output interface to meet the requirements of both channel and network users.
Host systems often communicate with storage systems using the standard “PCI” bus interface. PCI stands for Peripheral Component Interconnect, a local bus standard that was developed by Intel Corporation®. The PCI standard is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Most modern computing systems include a PCI bus in addition to a more general expansion bus (e.g. the ISA bus). PCI is a 64-bit bus and can run at clock speeds of 33 or 66 MHz.
PCI-X is a standard bus that is compatible with existing PCI cards using the PCI bus. PCI-X improves the data transfer rate of PCI from 132 MBps to as much as 1 GBps. The PCI-X standard (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) was developed by IBM®, Hewlett Packard Corporation® and Compaq Corporation® to increase performance of high bandwidth devices, such as Gigabit Ethernet standard and Fibre Channel Standard, and processors that are part of a cluster.
The iSCSI standard (incorporated herein by reference in its entirety) is based on Small Computer Systems Interface (“SCSI”), which enables host computer systems to perform block data input/output (“I/O”) operations with a variety of peripheral devices including disk and tape devices, optical storage devices, as well as printers and scanners.
A traditional SCSI connection between a host system and peripheral device is through parallel cabling and is limited by distance and device support constraints. For storage applications, iSCSI was developed to take advantage of network architectures based on Fibre Channel and Gigabit Ethernet standards. iSCSI leverages the SCSI protocol over established networked infrastructures and defines the means for enabling block storage applications over TCP/IP networks. iSCSI defines mapping of the SCSI protocol with TCP/IP. The iSCSI architecture is based on a client/server model. Typically, the client is a host system such as a file server that issues a read or write command. The server may be a disk array that responds to the client request.
Serial ATA (“SATA”) is another standard, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety that has evolved from the parallel ATA interface for storage systems. SATA provides a serial link with a point-to-point connection between devices and data transfer can occur at 150 megabytes per second.
Another standard that has been developed is Serial Attached Small Computer Interface (“SAS”), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The SAS standard allows data transfer between a host system and a storage device. SAS provides a disk interface technology that leverages SCSI, SATA, and fibre channel interfaces for data transfer. SAS uses a serial, point-to-point topology to overcome the performance barriers associated with storage systems based on parallel bus or arbitrated loop architectures.
The SAS specification addresses all devices in its domain by using a World Wide Name (WWN) address. The WWN is a unique 64-bit field that is allocated by IEEE to storage devices manufacturers.
In a SAS domain there could be up to 256 active devices. The devices could be of Initiator type or Target type. Initiator device initiates an Input/Output process (I/O) by sending a Command frame. The Target device completes an I/O by sending a Response frame. Any Initiator device may have up to 256 active I/O commands at a given time. Before any frame is sent, a connection is established between two SAS devices. A connection consists of an “Open Address” frame with a WWN field in it. On every Open Address, the receiving device compares the Open Address WWN to open I/O commands. Also, every I/O command may have multiple connections.
Typically, storage controllers use a Micro Controller that is 8-bit wide. The foregoing process of tracking connections using the 64-bit WWN addresses is time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for efficiently manage connections and effectively use the WWN addresses.